


He Who Would Be God

by chaosu



Series: Random Drabbles [20]
Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosu/pseuds/chaosu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never really understood him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Who Would Be God

Characters: Sui Feng, Sosuke Aizen

* * *

In the end he was just a man, frail and weak. In the end, Aizen Sosuke was human, merely a man donning the cloak of a god. Sui Feng shook her head, a frown marring her face. He was insane, and evil, but she wondered if he was actually so. She shook her head again. Lives, thousands of lives, whether from the mortal realm or theirs, were taken just for the glory, not even the need, of one man alone. If that was not evil, what is evil then?

In the end, he failed, man alone, walking a path never trodden. She faltered slightly midstride, curious to the thoughts that had sprouted in her mind. He was a great man, she could not deny him that. The brilliant weave that he had set himself the spider of was the epitome of this greatness. But it wasn't enough. He was still just a man after all. He could not bend everything to his will. The threads that he wove snapped, the mirrors that he used to deceive, broken. He was just a man after all.

She sighed, watching the night sky. She will not pretend to understand a creature that would aspire to be lord of all. She just cannot see what lure there was to that kind of power. Was it to break the monotony of their insignificant lives? She wonders what kind of dreams does men like Aizen dream? What thoughts does in his slumber lay?

Perhaps he grew intoxicated with his own strength, fancying himself the Soul King, she thought as she went into her room. He was powerful, she will admit that, even more powerful than herself, and grudgingly, even more than Yoruichi herself. But then again he failed. Perhaps he was in an illusion he made himself, wrapping himself up so bad that he did not know that it had melded into his life. Perhaps he had deceived himself, and he was not such a great man at all just one that wanted to be great and that this whole fiasco was nothing but a big show he had for himself, both to prove and disprove his greatness. Perhaps he just wanted someone to notice him, or perhaps he was waiting for someone to prove him fallible, prove him human, prove him that he was also weak. Perhaps...

Sui Feng sighed as she closed her eyes pulling up her blankets, closing her eyes as slumber pulled her under. Small lights that were stars blinked upon her and the other mortal souls, watching them as they slumbered on, watching their simple faith that they will even wake again tomorrow.

 


End file.
